The Unwanted Date
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - The 2011 Valentine's Day One-Shot. "For the last time Matsumoto, I'm not participating in that stupid Valentine's Day Blind Date event!" Suddenly, the older classmate let out a grin. "Really? What if I said that Hinamori is participating?"


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Synopsis**: The 2011 Valentine's Day One-Shot HitsuHina Fanfiction. "For the last time Matsumoto, I'm not participating in that stupid Valentine's Day Blind Date event!" Suddenly, the older classmate let out a grin. "Really? What if I said that Hinamori is participating?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! To celebrate this special day of love and kisses and the start of my third year writing HitsuHina fan fics _(What? It has been three years already? Wow, time sure flies by so quickly...)_, I'm here with another one of my infamous short shots! Yay! This fan fic is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers, readers, and all the other HitsuHina fans out there! Without any further delay, here is The Unwanted Date. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Flash Back.  


* * *

_

**The Unwanted Date**

Momo let out a defeated sigh before closing her shoe locker shut. Today is Valentine's Day and once again, she won't be expecting anything special to happen. It has always been like that.

Aside from her friends and family, she doesn't get chocolates, flowers, or cards from others, wishing her to have a great Valentine's Day. Suddenly, an image came to mind. Realizing what she is thinking, the peach girl quickly shook her head back and forth. Momo sighed again. _"As if something like that is going to happen to a regular person like me..."_

Just as she turned her body to the side, someone suddenly greeted, "Yo Hinamori, what's up?"

Surprised by her presence, the younger teenager jumped. "R-Rangiku-san, don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry about that," the older student from class 3-1 apologized. "I didn't mean to do that on purpose."

The student from class 2-1 let out a sigh. "It's okay. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, I just wanted to say Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thanks, you too."

After giving her a nod, she extended an arm out and arm hooked around the young girl's neck. Pulling her close, she asked, "So, do you have anything planned for today?"

Hinamori hesitated and replied, "W-What are you talking about?"

"I mean...do you plan on giving something to a particular person you care about?"

"S-Sorry Rangiku-san, but I don't have such interest in boys."

All of a sudden, they heard loud squealing sounds. "Kyaa, he has arrived in school!"

Rangiku let go of Hinamori before they both turned their heads to the open entrance to see the white haired prodigy and soccer captain walk into the building in a cool fashion. His bag is draped over to one side of his shoulder, his posture is straight, and his eyes are closed. Judging by the way he is walking, it looks like he consciously knows what is in front.

Momo suddenly let out a blush. _"It's Hitsugaya-kun..."_

Noticing the changed expression on her face, Matsumoto suddenly let out a grin before continuing to watch what is happening in front of them.

"He's so hot!" a girl exclaimed.

"Hitsugaya-sama, please be my Valentine!" another shouted.

"No, don't listen to her; be my Valentine!" said a third.

"Eat my chocolates, Hitsugaya-kun!"

"No, accept my roses!"

While ignoring the fan girls, he walked and stopped at his locker. After opening it, he took a step back and waited for all the Valentine's Day cards and gifts to fall on the floor. By the time it finished, Hitsugaya took out his indoor shoes, put it on the floor, and change his footwear. Once he is done, he put his outdoor shoes away in his locker, closed it, and walked to class.

By the time he and the noisy fan girls are gone; Rangiku turned to Momo and said, "You have no interest in boys, huh? What did I just see you do while you're looking at Hitsugaya?"

Hinamori turned a deeper shade of red. "O-Okay, so what I have an interest in him?"

"Well, why don't you tell the guy that you have a crush on him?"

"I-I can't do that!" she exclaimed. "H-He's just going to reject me!"

"Now that's harsh to say..."

"I know, but it can't be helped."

There is a brief pause. Being one of her closest friends, Matsumoto wanted to help the girl out. However, it's not going to be easy. Not only she needs to find out whether the popular prodigy is aware of her existence, she needs to come up with a way to keep the fan girls away. From there, she will bring them together and hope for their love to blossom. All of a sudden, a thought came into mind. "Hey Hinamori, did you hear of the Valentine's Day Blind Date Event?"

The peach girl nodded with agreement. "Yeah, the student council organizes it every year."

"Did you know that Hitsugaya is participating in that event this year?" Matsumoto lied.

"...No," she quickly replied. "Well, it doesn't look like he's the type to participate in events like that."

"Yeah, it does seem that way...but anyway, do you want the chance to go on a date with him?"

"I-I don't know..." Then, without any warning, she slightly elbowed the girl in the gut. Feeling the minor pain, the raven haired girl wrapped her arms around her stomach. She exclaimed, "Ow, what was that for?"

"Have some confidence in yourself!" Rangiku said. "Do you want to go on a date with him or not?"

Unable to bear with the pressure any longer, she yelled out loud, "Okay okay, I do! Are you happy now?"

Suddenly, she let out a wide grin. At that point on, Hinamori realized what she has just done. "Alright, I'll tell the student council that you're participating in the event tonight!"

Just as the strawberry orange haired teenager ran off, Momo exclaimed, "Eh, it's tonight?"

Matsumoto stopped, glanced over her shoulder, and replied, "Yeah, that's why it's called a Valentine's Day Blind Date Event."

With that said, she left the peach girl behind. Hinamori sighed with defeat. "Mou, what am I supposed to do now?"

Suddenly, a thought came into mind.

"Wait a minute, aren't the determined pairings decided by name drawing? How am I supposed to go on a date with him after considering those conditions?"

* * *

"Hitsugaya-sama!" exclaimed the group of fan girls, who are running throughout the hallway. "Where are you?"

They ran upstairs to the top level of the school. They slammed the door open, disturbing the other students.

"Have any of you seen Hitsugaya-sama around?" They shook their heads in response. "Aw, he must be somewhere else."

Then, the fan girls turned around and ran back inside the school, saying comments to one another. "I'm going to find him first!"

"No, I am!"

Little did they know, the white haired teenager is eating his lunch alone on the school's highest roof. After listening to all their squealing comments, he let out a defeated sigh. He hates being surrounded and watched by them. For as long as he could remember, it has always been that way. They're very annoying. All of a sudden, he heard a voice ask, "Yo Hitsugaya, are you hiding from the girls again?"

When he turned to the side, he found the strawberry orange haired teenager sitting beside him with her usual bright smile on her face. He gave her a stern look. "What do you want, Matsumoto? Don't you have anything better to do at this time?"

"Someone's grumpy today," she commented, changing the subject.

Toshiro hissed between his teeth and turned his head to the side. "Shut up..."

She replied, "Well, at least we know that you'll never date any one of them in your lifetime."

Hitsugaya just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, now tell me the _real_ reason you're here?"

"It's Valentine's Day today. Are you planning to give your love to your special someone in your mind?"

"No, I don't have such interest in a girl."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Then, why don't you participate in the Valentine's Day Blind Date Event?" she asked. "I'm sure you can pick up a girl if you jo-"

He quickly replied, "I'm not going."

"Eh, I didn't even finish my sentence and you're already rejecting my suggestion?"

"Yes, I think going to that event is only going to bring me closer to death's door," Toshiro explained. "It's certain that a lot of those fan girls are going to be there once they find out I'm participating in the event."

"Come on, can't you just think about it?"

Hitsugaya suddenly snapped, "For the last time Matsumoto, I'm not going to the stupid Valentine's Day Blind Date event!"

Suddenly, a sly grin appeared on her face. "Really? What if I said that Hinamori is participating?"

"I don't care if Hinamori is partipa-Wait, Hinamori's participating?"

Bingo; she just hit the jackpot. Immediately, Rangiku nodded with agreement. "Yep, she is."

* * *

_After the bell rung, students of class 2-1 were getting eagerly looking forward to the end of yet another regular school day. "Yo Hitsugaya, are you finished packing your stuff?" the red headed classmate, Renji Abarai asked while draping his bag over his right shoulder. "If the coach doesn't find us there by 3:40, he's going to say that boring lecture about tardiness again."_

_"Well, it can't be helped that I'm always late," Toshiro replied upon closing his bag. "The three of us always have to fight through traffic before we arrive at the boys changing room."_

_"Speaking about traffic," Kira said, "here comes the first wave: our female classmates."_

_"Oi oi, let's get out of here before we get mobbed by the ones outside!" Renji warned upon hurrying over to the door._

_With nods of agreement, Izuru and Toshiro carried their belongings and followed their classmate's lead. "Kyaa, Hitsugaya-kun!" _

_"Wait for us! We want to come with you!"_

_"Oh shit, let's scramble!" Abarai said. But before they could try to escape, the girls ran into the three boys and began pushing them towards the door. "Oi oi, give us some room to walk!" _

_"Oh my gosh, I just touched his hair!" squealed one girl. _

_"He's so hot up close!" _

_"Abarai-kun, do you have any idea where Hitsugaya is?" Kira asked. "I don't see him anywhere!" _

_Renji let out a curse. "Shit, why did he have to be so short?" _(1)

_As the two teenagers were heading out of the classroom, Toshiro managed to slip away from the pack of girls before he got dragged along just like Renji and Kira. He let out a relieved sigh and thought, "Good thing those girls didn't notice."_

_Just as he is about to leave the room, he looked back at his desk to make sure he hasn't forgotten anything. He then noticed the presence of one of his classmates._

_"Momo Hinamori..."_

_Ever since they're both in the same class, he has been paying attention to her. Though they barely talk with one another (because they're acquaintances), he could tell what type of person she is. Compared to the squealing fan girls, she doesn't go around screaming his name each time she lays eyes on him nor she stalk his every movement. Because of that, he has grown to respect her..._

_No, correction: he has grown to respect her so much that he has developed a little crush on the raven haired girl. She's cute, intelligent, and kind; that's all he knew about her. If he didn't have to constantly worry about the fan girls getting in his way, he wanted to hang out with Momo at least once or twice. He gets to know her better._

_Realizing that he's daydreaming about her, Hitsugaya shook his head back and forth. He quickly left the classroom. Walking through the hallway, he thought, "No no, now is not the time to be thinking about her. You need to come up with a way to get to boys change room without having to be caught up with the other fan girls in the school."_

* * *

"Why would she do such a thing?" Toshiro asked. "She doesn't seem to be the type who would be interested in stuff like that."

With a grin on her face, Rangiku began nudging him in the gut with her elbow. "You sly little boy; so, you do have an interest in a girl after all..."

Upon hearing that comment, Hitsugaya's cheeks turned slightly red. Now, there is no point of hiding the fact from her anymore. After turning his head to the side, he muttered, "Shut up and what exactly are you going to do now that you know my _deepest and darkest_ secret?"

"Oh, I'm going to tell the student council that you're going to be participating in the event tonight."

But before he could say anything, the strawberry orange haired woman jumped down from the staircase roof and landed on the ground safely. With a flick of her hair and a happy smile on her face, she waved to her white haired friend. "I'll see you after school to talk to you about the details of tonight's events!"

"Oi Matsumoto, wait up!"

However, she failed to stop and listen. She already ran back inside the building. He growled with frustration and scratched the side of his head. "That woman, she's doing things on her own again."

After letting out a defeated sigh, he placed his hand down on the cold cement and looked up at the cloudy sky. _"A date with Hinamori, huh?"_ he wondered. _"Maybe participating in this event is not such a bad idea. However, how the hell am I supposed to be paired up with her when the determined draws are done at random?" _

* * *

"Yes, everything is going well according to plan!" Matsumoto said as she walked through the hallway of the third floor. "All I need to do now is to inform the student council that Hitsugaya and Hinamori are participating. After that, I need to somehow control the drawings so that those two can be paired up for tonight's blind date."

"Ah Rangiku, there you are!"

Recognizing the voice, she stopped and turned around to see her classmates, Ichimaru and Hisagi walking up to her. "Gin, Shuhei, what's up?"

"You were supposed to meet us at the library about ten minutes ago," the dark short haired teenager replied. "We needed to talk about the project. It's going to be due next week."

"Oops, sorry about that," she apologized. "I had other matters to attend first."

Hisagi folded his arms and asked, "What could be more important than a fifteen percent project?"

Matsumoto then let out a wink. "I had to play matchmaker for two certain teenagers who likes one another."

Suddenly, a grin appeared on Gin's face. He then opened his narrow light blue eyes and asked, "Really now? Who would they be?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori."

"Oi, are you sure about that?" Shuhei asked. "What if it's just some rumour?"

All of a sudden, the strawberry orange haired woman placed both her hands on her hips. "Hey, don't you remember who the Queen of rumours is?"

Hisagi then let out a defeated sigh. "Oh yes, it's you."

She smiled. "That's right!"

"Okay fine, but how do you plan on bringing those two together?"

"They're going to participate in the Valentine's Day Blind Date Event and spend the night with one another."

"However, there is a problem: the determined pairings are selected by random draw. Even if they were to participate in the event, they're not necessarily going to be paired up," Hisagi explained. "Hitsugaya could be paired up with a gi-eh, no...lucky fan girl of his while Hinamori could be paired up with some random guy."

"Of don't worry about it, Shuhei," Rangiku cheerfully said while patting him on the shoulder. "I've got it all figured out! No matter what, I will make sure Hitsugaya and Hinamori will go on their so called _unwanted_ date together tonight!"

"Oi Rangiku!"

However, it is too late; the busty woman already ran off. Hisagi let out a defeated sigh. "I have a bad feeling about this and what exactly did she mean by _unwanted date_?"

"I have a feeling that she manipulated the both of them to participate in tonight's event," Gin answered. After a wide grin is written all over his face, he commented, "This is going to be fun."

"Oi, don't tell me that you're going to be helping her?"

The gray haired teenager turned around and replied, "No, I'm going to be a spectator and enjoy the show."

With that said, he began walking after his old friend, leaving Hisagi behind. Shuhei placed a hand on the side of his head and sighed. "Why did I decide to work with them when all they do is relax and have fun?"

* * *

When the final school bell has finally rung, Matsumoto quickly gathered up her belongings, stormed out of the classroom, and ran downstairs. By the time she is on the second floor, she took a right. Noticing a group of Hitsugaya fan girls have already started gathering outside of class 2-1, she exclaimed, "Move out of the way girls if you know what's best for you!"

Upon hearing her voice, the girls turned their heads and suddenly shrieked. "Oh no, it's Rangiku Matsumoto!"

"Shit, she probably wants to talk to Hitsugaya-sama!"

"She's going to spread rumours about us if we don't listen to what she says!"

As a result, all the girls backed away so that the strawberry orange haired woman can gain access into the classroom. Placing a hand on the door and slammed it open, getting the attention to all the students inside. "Hitsugaya, we have a date with one another at three forty-five sharp at the usual place!" she exclaimed. "You better show up!"

With that said, she closed the door shut and ran off, leaving the other students practically speechless.

"What the hell was that?" Renji asked.

"It's the code she usually says that she needs some help with homework," Toshiro lied upon standing up from his seat and draping his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh..."

"Anyway, I better get going or else she's going to spread false rumours about me again."

"Well, see you tomorrow Hitsugaya," Kira said.

"Later," Abarai added.

"Ja ne," Toshiro replied with a wave of good bye before walking towards the door.

Little did he know, Momo is watching. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. _"I wonder what my chances are to score a blind date with him."_

After she finished packing her stuff, she stood up from her seat, and began headed towards the door.

* * *

By the time he arrived at the library, Hitsugaya found Matsumoto leaning against the wall, waiting for him. "Yo, was it hard to get out of your class?"

"After the way you scared all the fan girls, no, I did not have a difficult time dealing with them," he replied. "Anyway, I'm assuming you called me out here because you wanted to tell me that you managed to successfully register me into the blind date event."

"Yep!" she happily replied. "Be sure to wear something nice for Hinamori and show up at Seireitei Square on time."

Noticing the older teenager is about to run off, Hitsugaya turned around and called out, "Oi Matsumoto, I still have a question to ask!"

"If it's about the pairing draws, I've already got it all covered!" she hollered back. "You will go on a date with your special one tonight! See you later!"

"Oi!" However, she is already gone. Letting out a frustrated growl, Toshiro placed a hand on the side of his head. Scratching the hair, he said, "That woman, she ran off again. I just hope she doesn't pull off an early April fool's joke on me or else I'm going to kill her."

* * *

Momo closed her shoe locker. Just as she is about to exit the building, she heard a voice call out to her, "Oi Hinamori, wait up!"

She stopped and turned around to see Matsumoto running up to her. "Rangiku-san, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Aren't you supposed to be with Hitsugaya-kun right now?"

"Yeah, I finished talking with him already. I needed him to come up with a way to outsmart Gin. He's been nagging me lately about my homework habits."

"Oh..."

She then crossed her arms over her chest and let out a defeated sigh. "Unfortunately, Hitsugaya didn't offer any helpful advice. Damn..."

"I-I see."

"Anyway, enough with all the minor details, I'm here to walk you back to your place."

"My place?"

She nodded. "Yep, I'm going to help you get ready for your date with him tonight."

"About that Rangiku-san, I've been meaning to ask you a question. I heard that the pairings are determined by random draw. I don't think I have a good chance at being paired up with Hitsugaya-kun."

"That's nonsense you're talk about," Matsumoto replied. "I'm sure you'll be paired up with him. You just need to have some faith."

Momo let out a defeated sigh. "I wish I was as confident as you are."

"Anyway, shall we get going?"

"I suppose..."

"Okay, now let's go!"

* * *

Hitsugaya didn't like to be late regardless especially when it comes to attending soccer meeting, go home, or even arrange a meeting with a group of friends. Today's meeting is no exception. As a result, he came to Seireitei Square about fifteen minutes early. "Kya, the rumours are true!" squealed one of his fan girls. "Hitsugaya-sama is participating in tonight's blind date event!"

"I want to be paired up with him!"

"No, I do!"

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who most deserves to be Hitsugaya-sama's blind date!"

Toshiro sighed with defeat, not surprised by the fan girls' reaction and hatred towards one another. _"If they weren't here, life would have been more bearable." _

"Well, look what we have here?" asked a voice. "Hitsugaya-kun's actually here to participate in the event?"

He turned his body to the side to see his gray haired upperclassman walking up to him. His eyes slightly narrowed. Stuffing his hands into his pants pockets, he replied, "Something tells me that you're for some entertainment, Ichimaru."

Gin let out a sly grin. "Now, what makes you say that?"

"That grin of yours pisses me off."

"How mean..."

"Yo Hitsugaya!" called out a familiar female voice. Walking up to them, Matsumoto noticed Ichimaru's presence. "Oi Gin, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"I just came to check things out here."

Toshiro shot him a glare. _"You liar of a sly fox..."_

"Oh yeah, as I was coming here, I saw Hinamori along the way," Rangiku stated. Upon hearing her name being mentioned, the white haired teenager's cheeks slightly heated up. As he looked away, Matsumoto leaned over and amusingly asked, "Aren't you happy about that, Hitsugaya?"

"Sh-Shut up..."

"Oh my gosh, the determined pairings are going to be posted!" one of the girls exclaimed as people eagerly waited for the student council members to paste the written draws on the nearby walls. Once they moved out of the way, the impatient participants swarmed around the posting and began searching for their names. "Please let me be paired up with Hitsugaya-sama!"

"Hm, maybe we should wait until the fan girls shout out the name of your predetermined date," Ichimaru said while the others are watching them. "That way, you don't have to waste your time checking out the posting yourself."

"What makes you think that they're going to do that?" Toshiro asked.

"Just wait and see, okay?"

"I-Impossible!" one of the girls shrieked. "How is this possible?"

"Why am I not paired up with Hitsugaya-kun?"

"He's paired up with some girl named Momo Hinamori."

He could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat or two. By some sort of miracle performed by a mysterious deity from above, he has permitted him and Hinamori to be together on this special night. He lowered his head, hiding the relieved and content expressions on his face. At least he doesn't have to worry about going on a date with one of the fan girls anymore.

Gin's widened the grin on his lips. "Someone's happy here."

In response to his comment, Hitsugaya raised his head, showing a fiery glare and a frown at the older prodigy. "Get lost, Ichimaru."

"Whatever you say." He then walked over to Matsumoto and said, "Let's go and leave the little guy alone, Rangiku. He needs to regain his composure before he starts his blind date with Hinamori-chan."

He turned back to the white haired prodigy.

"We'll see you later, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Bye Hitsugaya and have fun!" Matsumoto said, waving him good bye while the two childhood friends are walking away.

Once they are gone, Toshiro let out a sigh. He thought, _"Now that they're finally gone, I can finally work on making this date an enjoyable one for the both of us."_

He began walking around, looking for the raven haired girl. Just then, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry..."

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention to what's in front of me."

All of a sudden, the realization dawned to him. He just bumped into none other person than his secret crush. "Hinamori..."

Momo suddenly turned red. "H-Hitsugaya-kun!"

Toshiro blushed, mentally adoring the outfit she's wearing. Momo is dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a gray coat (that goes three-quarters down her legs), and brown shoes. To complete her outfit, she is also wearing a white scarf around her neck and a white wool hat.

Hinamori, on the other hand, is thinking the same thing about Hitsugaya. He looks very attractive in his pair of gray pants, dark blue hooded jacket, pair of black shoes, and most of all, his bright red scarf which is wrapped around his two classmates turned their heads to the sides, trying to figure out what to say to one another.

"W-What a coincidence," the white haired teenager suddenly said. "We managed to meet up with one another."

The raven haired girl nodded with agreement. "Y-Yeah..."

There is an awkward moment of silence.

"So, you're my date tonight."

"Yeah, that's right..."

It is when Toshiro took a quick glance at her. "Do you want to go somewhere like a...walk around the area or something?"

Glancing back at the famous prodigy, Momo cracked a soft smile in response. "Um...sure, I would like that."

* * *

For the next thirty minutes, the two classmates were walking around Seireitei City together, enjoying each other's presence and the view around them. Unfortunately for them, they met with their first distraction of the night. The Hitsugaya fan girls started watching their every movement. As more and more gathered, Toshiro's and Momo's attempts to start a normal conversation have greatly reduced. Eventually, Hinamori felt so nervous that she lowered her head and began fiddling with her fingers. _"Mou, this is not my idea of a good blind date with Hitsugaya-kun. Can't they just leave us alone?"_

Toshiro glanced over his shoulder to see them trying to hide their presence in various places. He bit the bottom of his lip and turned his head back to the front. _"Tch, don't they have anything better to do?"_

He then took a quick look at Hinamori, who has become nervously quiet. He didn't want his date to end up as a failure in his books. He wanted to achieve his goal to getting to know the peach girl better.

_"Okay, that's it!" _

All of a sudden, the captain of the boy's soccer team stopped walking. Noticing his change of actions, Hinamori stopped also and looked back. "What's wrong Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Enough is enough; I know where you are hiding, fan girls of the Hitsugaya Club!" he exclaimed. "I suggest you all to stop sneaking around like that!"

"But Hitsugaya-sama, we all love you!" one of the girls exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, I heard that comment practically everyday! Well, here's a newsflash; I don't love you back! I much rather die than to live the rest of my life being surrounded by you! So, swallow the facts quickly and get on with your _useless _lives!"

With that said, he grabbed Momo's hand and began running ahead with her not too far behind. "Come on Hinamori, let's lose them!"

After a moment of comprehending the situation, she quickly nodded with agreement. "H-Hai!"

"Ack, they're holding hands with one another!" one of the fan girls shrieked. "We can't let them be together!"

"Let's go after them!" another commanded.

"Yeah!"

For the next couple of minutes, the two teenagers are fighting through traffic, trying to escape from the group of angry fan girls. Hitsugaya glanced back to see how they're doing right now. He let out a relieved sigh. They're losing them. "H-Hitsugaya-kun..."

"What's wrong Hinamori?"

She panted. "I-I-I need...to take a...break."

_"Oh yeah, she's not as athletic as I am," _he thought. He then nodded with agreement. "Okay."

At that moment, he pulled her into the dark alley. Leaning back against the wall, he quickly wrapped his arms around the peach girl and laid his head low.

"Shh," he whispered in her ear while putting on his hood over his head. "Stay silent until I say it's okay to talk."

Aware that she is in close contact with him, Momo blushed and slowly nodded with agreement. They remained in their intimate position for the next few anxious minutes, waiting for all the fan girls to run past them. "They went straight ahead!"

"Let's go so that we won't lose them!"

By the time they're finally gone, Hitsugaya and Hinamori both let out relieved sighs. "Sorry about that," Toshiro apologized. "I...I had to do that because they were annoying me..."

"I-It's alright," Momo replied.

"...and ruining our date."

_"Hitsugaya-kun..."_

Toshiro then put his jacket hood back down on his shoulders with his free hand. "Let's rest at the river bank, okay?"

She nodded with agreement. "Yeah."

As they went off to their next destination together, they were unaware that two other people are keeping a close eye on them from one of the building rooftops. "Yes Hitsugaya, now that's how you impress your lady," one of them said while spying on them using a pair of binoculars. "You definitely have done a great job sending those fan girls away!"

"Rangiku, don't you think it's time to leave them alone for a bit?" asked another voice.

With a frown on her face, Matsumoto turned to her childhood friend and snapped, "No way, Gin! I'm not leaving their side until they accomplish what they came for and that is for their love to be realized!"

"In other words..."

She nodded with agreement. "Yes, I want to see them kiss one another at the end of today's date!"

"I see..."

Putting up a guts pose, Matsumoto declared, "Nothing's going to stop me from seeing that special moment from happening in front of my eyes!"

"Someone's determined."

"You bet!"

"Come to think of it, we're the only ones spying on them now," Ichimaru stated.

"What about it?"

"If we were to go on a date, this is a funny way to spend time together."

Rangiku then gave him a stern look. After folding her arms over her chest, she asked, "Who would go on a date with you?"

He suddenly let out a grin. "I think you would."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, as if I would do that."

Without any warning, they heard a growling noise. Both teenagers of class 3-1 looked down at their stomachs. "Well, what do you know? It's dinner time," Gin said. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Hn, I suppose. Where should we go?"

"Let's go to the usual place we always eat at."

"That's a great idea!" she happily exclaimed. "Let's go!"

* * *

By the time Hitsugaya and Hinamori arrived at the riverbank, they sat on the hillside and watched the beautiful scenery standing before them. The housing lights and buildings are lit up and reflecting down on the flowing river below. As a result, it caused the dark waters to sparkle as if there are fireflies. "It's so beautiful," Momo said.

"Yeah, it is..." Toshiro agreed after putting down his hood.

There is a moment of silence. "Hey Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Hn?"

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to participate in this event?"

He turned his head and took one glance of Hinamori before turning back. After letting out a sigh, he said, "Well, um...it's hard to explain. There's...this girl I like and I wanted to...well, gain some experience."

"Oh, I see..." Although she is a little upset, she managed to smile. "I bet it's not one of those fan girls, right?"

"No kidding, they're the last girls I want to ask out. I like...going out with girls who don't treat me like I'm a celebrity. I like to be treated like any other regular person," Toshiro explained. "To be honest, I'm glad you're my blind date. I don't have to worry about hearing squealing noises in my ears and getting trapped in her long lasting embrace. I get to relax and have fun for once. So, um...thank you."

"Y-You're welcome..."

There is another moment of silence. He took a quick glance at the peach girl and noticed a sad expression on her face. "Um Hinamori, did I say something wrong?"

"Eh, w-what do you mean?"

"You...look upset."

"Oh no, I'm not upset at all!" Momo quickly said upon raising her hands up in mock stance. "D-Don't worry about me!"

However, Toshiro is not quite convinced. Though it is not his right to interfere with other people's problems, he wanted to find out. If it is his fault for causing her sadness, then he wanted to at least make her feel better. _"Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary when we started the date. Then, that means...I've said something recently that changed her mood." _

At that moment, a thought came into mind.

_"Could it be the words I told her that I wanted to participate in this date because I wanted to gain experience for the person I really like? If that's true, then...does Hinamori have...feelings for me?" _

Suddenly, Momo's stomach started growling. In response, she clenched her stomach and let out a hesitant laugh. "Oops, my bad...It must be dinner time now."

"Then, let's get something to eat," Hitsugaya suggested. "Where do you want to go? I'll buy dinner for you."

"Ah no, you don't have to do that if you don't want to."

"But I do; besides, you look like you're not carrying any money right now."

"Eh?" She looked down at herself and then realized something; she forgot to bring some money with her. _"Mou, how can I be so stupid? Why didn't Rangiku-san remind me to bring my purse? It was lying on my bed back at my place."_

She let out a defeated sigh.

"Yeah, I am not," she admitted. "T-Thanks...for your offer, Hitsugaya-kun."

"It's no problem; so, let's go find a place to eat."

* * *

Neither of them is very particular about which place they wanted to purchase and eat their meal. So, they decided to make things simple and bought their dinner from a local convenience store. With their purchased food, they went to Seireitei, sat on the swings, and ate. Hinamori took a sip from her cup of hot chocolate and let out a satisfying exhale. "Mm, that was delicious! I usually don't eat out here in the great outdoors, but it's quite enjoyable."

Hitsugaya finished eating the last portion of his meat bun and replied, "Wait until you eat out here during the spring time especially when the cherry blossoms are blooming. Now, those are a pretty sight to see."

"Really? I should do that sometime with my friends and family."

With a smile on his face, Toshiro finished drinking his cup of hot chocolate before he started gathering all the garbage they created. Knowing what he's planning to do next, she quickly drank the rest of the contents of her hot chocolate before she started helping him. Once they are done, Hitsugaya stood up from his seat and said, "I'll go look for a garbage can to throw these out. I'll be right back."

Momo nodded. "Okay."

After he nodded, the white haired teenager left Hinamori's side for a short while. During this time, the peach girl placed her hands on the chains on both of her sides and began gently swinging back and forth.

_"Our date is slowly coming to an end_," she thought. All of a sudden, she stopped swinging and let out a defeated sigh. _"Oh well, at least it was fun while it lasts."_

Her head is laid low for a few moments before she started sniffling; she started crying.

_"I wish our date together didn't have to end..."_

"Hn, now look what we have here?" asked a voice.

When Momo raised her head up, she immediately gasped. A group of boys is approaching her with grins on their faces. Judging by the uniform they're wearing, she concluded that they are from the neighbouring school of Rukon District High. "S-Stay away!"

"Unfortunately, we can't do that. We are concerned for you; you're crying."

She stood up from her seat and began to walk backwards, keeping the distance between them apart. "N-No, I'm not!"

"Did you get dumped by your boyfriend?" another delinquent asked. "Don't worry; we'll take very good care of you."

_"Hitsugaya-kun, help me..."_

Just as one of them is about to touch her, a punch came flying towards his face, knocking him down onto the ground. One of the other boys asked, "W-What the hell?"

They turned their heads to see the culprit to be a white haired teenager who is standing in front of them. "You little bastard, you're going to pay for that!"

Placing his thumb and pointer finger on his jacket zipper, he zipped his jacket open, making it easier for him to move around while fighting against the group of four older looking boys. After getting into a fighting pose, he said, "I should say the same thing to you."

With that said, a brawl broke out. As Hinamori helplessly watched her white haired hero fights for her freedom, she placed her hands together and silently pleaded to the heavens for Toshiro to prevail. However, things appear to have gotten worse on his side. He is getting hit by both punches and kicks. _"Oh please Kami-sama, let him win..."_

Suddenly, Toshiro let out a yell before falling backwards onto the ground. When he slowly sat up, he raised his arm and wiped the blood off from the side of his lip. During this time, his neat clothes are now torn in various places and covered with dirt. One of the boys walked up to him and began cracking his knuckles with his hand. "Do you give up yet, little squirt?"

Hitsugaya's eye twitched; he does not like the way they addressed him as. In response to his words, he suddenly plant his hands on the ground and raised himself off the ground. As a result, the support allowed him to kick his opponent in between his legs. "I won't give up!"

As if his power has been instantly drained, he put his hands over his crotch area and fell to the rough ground next to him. He rolled from side to side, shouting, "You little piece of shit!"

Using this opportunity, he got on his feet and stuck out his right leg. After doing a sliding low roundhouse kick, he managed to trip another two teenagers down. He punched them a few times a few times in the face to make sure that they are down for the count. As he stood up again and began brushing some dirt off his clothes, the last opponent began charging at him with a metal pipe in his hands. Fearing for her date's safety, Momo exclaimed, "Hitsugaya-kun, watch out!"

Hearing Hinamori's warning, Hitsugaya turned his body to the side and quickly stepped into his attack range. But before he could swing his weapon down on him, Toshiro fiercely elbowed him in the gut, temporarily freezing his movements. Then, without any time to waste, he took hold of one of his opponent's with both hands. As he turned around, he let out a shout. With all his strength, he did an overhead throw, sending the last delinquent flying all the way to the ground on his back. In the end, Toshiro, who stood panting with exhaustion, managed to beat them all on his own.

After pulling up the sleeve of his jacket back on his shoulder, he turned around to see Hinamori running up to him. "A-Are...you alright?"

She quickly nodded with agreement and took hold of his hand. After feeling her touch, the older teenager turn a few shades darker. "My place is nearby. Your wounds needed to be treated as quickly as possible."

"Um...okay."

With that said, the two classmates quickly left the park to go to Momo's house for first aid treatment.

* * *

"There, that should do the trick!" the raven haired teenager said after applying one last Band-Aid on Hitsugaya's elbow.

"Thanks Hinamori for treating my wounds," Toshiro thanked after rolling his sleeve down while Momo is putting away all the equipment back into the first aid kit. "It's greatly appreciated."

The peach girl lowered her head. "No, I should be the one who needs to thank you. Besides, you're the one who came to my rescue and defended me from those boys."

"It's nothing..."

There is a moment of silence. "Sorry for causing so much trouble and thus, ruining our date."

"Don't worry about it; I still had a great time despite what has happened."

"...I see."

All of a sudden, they heard the sound of a chime. They turned their heads to the clock and noticed that it is currently 8:30pm. "It's already this late, huh?"

"Y-You should go home," Hinamori suggested. "Your folks are probably expecting you by now."

"Yeah, I should..."

The two teenagers stood up from their seats and began walking towards the front entrance. Once they are there, Momo took hold of Toshiro's jacket and scarf, which is on the coat rack, and passed it to him. Giving her a silent nod of thanks, he began dressing up for the cold weather outside. After putting on his shoes, he turned to her and said, "Thanks for everything."

"No problem," she replied.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah...ja ne."

He turned around and began to leave. Just as he is about to take hold of the doorknob, a sting of misery pierced through his heart. While his movements are ceased, he began wondering: is this how he wanted to end his date with Hinamori? After coming up with an answer, he turned around and noticed the younger teenager has her head laid low and wearing a sad expression on her face. He walked up to her.

Noticing his presence, Momo raised his head and asked, "W-What's wrong?"

"I forgot something."

"Oh...okay, I'll go get it if you want."

When she is about to leave, Hitsugaya stopped her by taking hold of her wrist. Surprised by his sudden action, she stopped and laid eyes on him. Just as she is about to say something, Toshiro pulled her close, closed his eyes, and quickly pressed his lips against hers. All of a sudden, the world began to spin around very quickly as Hinamori is trying to comprehend the situation. However, it didn't take long for her to realize what is going on and decided to go along with the flow. She closed her eyes and began kissing him back. As they experienced this special moment with one another, they wanted to maintain this intimate distance. So, Toshiro placed his arms around her waist while hers is wrapped around his neck before continuing their make out session.

By the time they finally stopped, they opened their eyes and slowly pulled back. Despite feeling a bit dazed, Momo asked, "Hitsugaya-kun, w-why...did you...?"

All of a sudden, her words are cut off by a single finger that is placed over her lips. Letting out a soft smile, he replied, "...because you're the girl I wanted to go out with. You don't mind me starting a relationship with you, right?"

She then smiled in return. "No, I do not mind at all."

He leaned over and gave her another kiss. "I have to leave now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hinamori nodded. "Yeah, good night..."

"Oyasumi..."

With that said, the two newly formed lovers let go of one another so that Toshiro can turn around, open the door, and leave the Hinamori residence. Following him until she is at the front door, she watched the white haired teenager leave until he is out of sight. Placing a hand over her heart, Momo let out a content sigh. She is happy to go on this blind date with him because now she knows that he feels the same way about her. _"Hitsugaya-kun..."_

* * *

Hinamori woke up the very next day feeling all fluffy and happy inside. Once she sat up on her bed, memories of last night's events flashed in her thoughts: their first blind date, the dinner she had with him, the fight he defended for her, and the first kiss they shared. "Oh yeah, I went on a date with Hitsugaya-kun yesterday," she said while cracking a smile, "and our feelings were realized. We love each other."

Looking over at the night table to check the time, she noticed that it is still early.

"Oh well, there's nothing wrong with getting ready ahead of time."

As a result, she quickly got out of bed and began to do her series of routines for the day. She took a shower, got changed in her school uniform, fixed the bed, blow dry her hair, tie it up in a bun, packed her books into her bag, change her hairstyle, take her bag, go downstairs, make breakfast in the kitchen, eat it, leave the dirty plates in the kitchen sink, watch some television in the living room, shut it off, and get dressed for the cold weather outside. By the time she left the house, it is around 8:15 in the morning.

Stretching her arms on both sides of her, she looked up to see the sky is clear and the sun is shining brightly. She closed her eyes and felt the warm rays on her skin. She let out a happy smile and said, "What a beautiful day it is today!"

When she lowered her head, she noticed a familiar face leaning against a light post at the next intersection. The expression on her face immediately lightened up, causing her quickly run up to him. She greeted, "Ohayo!"

"Ohayo," he replied with a smile.

"W-Were you waiting for me this whole time?" Momo asked.

Letting out a light blush, Toshiro looked away and slowly replied, "S-Something like that..."

She smiled. "Thank you for waiting, Hitsugaya-kun; I'm sorry to keep you that way for so long."

"It's alright."

_"He's so sweet," _she thought. "Well, shall we get going now?"

Hitsugaya extended a hand out to her. "Yeah, let's go."

Accepting his offer, she joined hands with him. Together, they walked to Seireitei High.

* * *

By the time they have arrived at their destination, they soon spotted their friends: Rangiku, Gin, Kira, Renji, and Hisagi, half way to the school building. Noticing that they are closer to one another, Matsumoto took a step forward, placed several fingers into her mouth, and began whistling with delight. "Well, look what we have here?" she asked. "It looks like we have found ourselves a newly formed couple here."

After stopping in front of them, Hitsugaya shot a silent glare at her while Hinamori said, "Rangiku-san..."

"Yeah, I know; I should stop with the teasing or else both of you are going to hunt me down to the ends of the Earth."

"Anyway, we're happy for you both," Kira added.

"Congratulations," Shuhei said.

"Same here," Renji agreed.

"Ditto," Gin said.

"Arigato minna-san," Momo replied.

"Kyaa, there's Hitsugaya-sama!"

Noticing the squealing group of fan girls nearby, Toshiro decided now is the time to finish things once and for all. Holding onto Momo, he pulled her along. He said, "Sorry, but I need your help with something."

"Eh, what is it?" Hinamori asked.

He then let out a smirk on his face. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Um, okay..."

"Oh my gosh, he's walking up to us!" one of the girls screamed.

He greeted, "Hey ladies..."

"Kyaa, his voice is so hot!"

_"It is now or never."_

With one swift movement, Toshiro suddenly wrapped his arms around Momo and began kissing her in public. People around them, who are witnessing this scene before their very eyes, were surprised. Who would have thought the prodigy of class 2-1 would do something like this? As several people were left speechless, others were left heartbroken. As for Matsumoto and the others, they just grinned with amusement. The strawberry orange haired woman placed her hands on her hips and whistled, "Now, that's what I call a sweet move."

"Oh shit, I can't believe he actually did that," Renji said.

"No kidding," Kira agreed.

"How amusing this situation turned out to be," Ichimaru replied.

When they broke apart, Momo blushed. She has not anticipated for something like that to happen (not that she minded). Resuming his attention to the shocked girls, Hitsugaya declared for the surrounding people to hear, "Sorry to break the news to you all, but from this point on, Toshiro Hitsugaya is officially dating Momo Hinamori."

He then turned to his girlfriend.

"Let's go to class, Momo."

She turned a few shades darker. _"He called me by my first name."_

Shortly, she nodded with agreement.

"H-Hai...Toshiro."

Happy to hear her call him by his first name, Toshiro rewarded his precious peach a kiss on the cheek and a smile on his face. After she smiled back, they joined up with their schoolmates and all went inside the building. They're ready to start yet another _regular _school day.

_**~ OWARI ~**_

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (informal/casual),_** Hai**_ - Yes, _**Kami-sama**_ - God, _**Oyasumi**_ - Good Night, _**Ohayo**_ - Good Morning,_** Arigato**_ - Thank You,_** Minna**_ - Everyone, _**Owari **_- The End

(1) In this story, he's slightly taller than Hinamori who is about five feet one. Compared to his fellow male classmates, he's still relatively short.

* * *

**Author's Note:** OMFG, I can finally say it truthfully: this story is over 9000 words! LOL, anyway...I hope you all enjoyed reading this one-shot as much as I was writing it. I'll be back soon with another HitsuHina short shot. Please review! Thank you very much and remember...

_**~ LONG LIVE THE HITSUHINA LOVE! ~**_


End file.
